


Those Little Anodynes

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s getting too old for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Little Anodynes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with stories about the two of them having an affair, so here’s another one. Comments are love!

She’s getting too old for this. 

She struggles quickly into her panties, untwisting the elastic to lie flat against her hips so that the bulge will not be noticeable beneath her dress. Sharon does the same, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. They avoid each other’s glance; this is a ritual done in silence, shrouded in shame and adrenaline. 

The text message -- from Fritz, telling Brenda that he’s parking his car on his way up to her office -- is still so new that the screen of her phone still has not darkened, and Brenda can’t help but be impressed at how quickly they can do this now -- years of practice have perfected this routine. 

“Unlock the door,” Sharon hisses, buttoning her blouse. She uses the back of her hand to wipe away any trace of Brenda’s lipstick on her chest. Brenda skips over to the door, twisting the lock so that her husband will not ask questions. 

Brenda searches Sharon’s face for any sign of -- what? Guilt? Disgust? Remorse? As ever, the other woman is impenetrable, betraying nothing. Each time they give themselves over to the rush of sex in her office or in some semi-public place, Brenda fears that her lover will come to her senses and put an end to all of this. 

“Thank you for comin’ to see me,” Brenda says, leaning against the edge of her desk. It’s still so new, this office and this job. It still doesn’t fit quite right, and Brenda hates it all so much that she feels like she’s screaming but no one can hear. 

No one except for Sharon. 

Sharon sits down in one of the visitor’s chairs, settling back to make herself look relaxed and natural, as if she’s been there the whole time and not going down on Brenda in her brand-new desk chair. “It feels more like your office now, doesn’t it?” 

The comment is so unexpected that Brenda laughs, her face flushing with vibrant color. They used to do this from time to time in Brenda’s old office -- Sharon’s new office -- and this feels as though they’ve broken in the new space in the D.A. building. Coming from Sharon, though, fills Brenda with flutterings of love and hope and awe. 

“It does. You’re a genius.” 

“This was hardly my idea.” Sharon flips open a tin of Altoids that she has fished out of her purse, holding them out to Brenda before she takes one for herself. They suck on their curiously strong mints, overpowering the taste of kisses and cum. 

Brenda rolls her eyes. “You seduced me an’ you know it.” 

“I do believe it was the other way around.” 

They smile a knowing smile at each other, both aware that neither needs seducing when it comes to the other. It’s love, pure and simple. 

Only it’s not simple. Brenda is stuck in a marriage that doesn’t really fit anymore, just like this job, and she wants out of it all. She’s terrified that she made dozens of choices that were healthy and _right_ , and the only one that makes sense is the one choice that was _wrong_.

Something’s gotta change. This fact was confirmed for her after her mother died, drawing into sharp focus how short life is and how unhappy she’s been. Sharon’s the little anodyne that has made it all bearable. 

There’s a knock at the door. As the doorknob twists, Sharon mouths “I love you.” 

Brenda smiles. “Me too.” 

\--


End file.
